User blog:HerobrineOP99/Idea for new updates
If you have ideas of things that we can add in new updates of Arsenal, you can write your ideas in comment pls PS THE NO NAMES IDEAS ARE MINE ME HEROBRINEOP99 OK?! ---- GUNS ---- The P226; do 35 damage and 50 headshots; 14 bullet; 56 ammo; fire rate like the P250; spread like the P250; good mobility. The AK-12; do 20 damage and 25 headshots; 30 bullet; 120 ammo; have a little laser; good precision; fast fire rate; mobility like the AKM The honey badger; do 23 damage and 30 head shot; silencer included; same style of the honey badgers in COD ghosts; 30 bullet per charger; 120 ammo; spread like the M4A1; fast fire rate; mobility like the MK18 The 44. Magnum; do 60 damage and 180 headshot; firerate a little bit more faster then the webley; spread like the peacemakers; 6 bullet per magazine; 30 ammo; good mobility Glock 18-Machine Pistol. Carries 18 rounds and has 54 rounds in reserve; 22 Damage Per hit; Abusrd rate of fire; Quick Reload and Mobility; a lot of spread.(multidimensionalpen) FN FS2000; An Automatic Rifle with 30 round magazine; rate-of-fire thats fast as M16A1; a little more spread than M16A1; and a damage that is 24 (30 headshot).(Imnotabluethingy) Bren - A LMG with 200 magazines and 300 ammo. It could take 10-58 damages in bodyshots and 89 damage in a headshot. High spread. Long reload time and slow movement speed because what you expect. Plus, a good fire rate.(JPRker2000) M79 - A grenade launcher with one magazine in it and 10 ammo. One-shot on all bodyshots. Can kill yourself if not careful or near the enemy. Can rocket jump.(JPRker2000) Flare Gun - Just a regular flare with one magazine and 5 ammo that can burn users. It takes 9-34 damages in all bodyshots.(JPRker2000) STRYK 18c - An automatic pistol with 20 magazines and 160 ammo. It have high spread and recoil. Can shoot at long ranges. Good rate of fire. It takes 47 damages in bodyshots and 75 damages in a headshot.(JPRker2000) ULA-901 - A SMG and a laser version of American-180 with 80 magazines and 98 ammo. It have a good rate of fire. A little bit low spread. It takes 50 damages in bodyshots and 94 damages in a headshot'(JPRker2000)' R93-S - A silenced version of the R93 with only one magazine and 20 ammo. A bit fast reload. Slow rate of fire. It takes 60 damages in bodyshots and 1-shot on a headshot.(JPRker2000) Armsel Striker - A shotgun with 20 magazines and 60 ammo. It isn't worth at long ranges. It takes 8 damage with a single pellet, 10 damage at long ranges, 102 damage at close range.(JPRker2000) M16A3- A futuristic version of the M16A2. It would be an smg with a grenade launcher. Grenade has 2 shots and 2 spares, each do 75 splash and 110 on contact. The bullets itself do 19 - 24 body shot and 46 headshot Ammo: 40 bullets, 160 spare. (ItsDoggiePlayz) MAT-48 - a LMG with low spread, 25 bodyahot 49 headshot, 20 ammo and 100 spares'(ItsDoggiePlayz)' Ghostbuster- 4 damage, 250 mag size, 0 ammo, electrocutes enemies for five seconds rendering them immobile and dealing 7 damage for every second they're electrocuted, no recoil and no spread, overall similar to the Flamethrower.(Idk0967) Paintball Gun- 10 damage, 10 mag size, 20 ammo, covers enemies' screens with paint when hit, has exceptional spread, has mediocre recoil, also uses the old paintball gun firing sound from old ROBLOX.(Idk0967) M93R- 12 damage, 18 mag size, 18 ammo, just a burst pistol. Nothing else to say.(Idk0967) HK416 - Somewhat similar to m4a1 except higher spread and faster firerate (imnotabluethingy) Five-SeveN - a pistol with 20 bullets, perfect accuracy low body damage of 14 and a headshot damage of 36, spammable, average mobility for a pistol.(imnotabluethingy) MGL - Grenade luncher; Shoots 40mm grenade in arc; deals 75-110 damage based on radius and 150 on direct hit; Magazine: 6 Ammo : 18 (VeryImperfectRig) Laser Exoskeleton - Dual laser machines attached to the user's back; Player use a controller to shoot lasers; Laser deals 20 damage per hit and 45 damage on headshot; Infinite ammo; However, firing too long will cause the weapon overheat and unusable for 5 seconds ;Same fire rate as PRISMAS'(VeryImperfectRig)' Manticore Sword- A giant sword that attaches to the player's arm Has 2 modes: Laser Projectile: The user swings the sword, launch a fast, curve-shaped laser projectile. Deals 200 damage per hit. Berserk: (Activate by right mouse button.) This mode will change from range mode to close combat mode, 25% melee range, fast slashing and deals 45 damage per attack. The user gains speed boost and 15% damage resistance while in this mode.(VeryImperfectRig) HyperLaser Gun Inspiration: Hyperlaser gun from the roblox catalog Damage: 100 (200 if head shot) Spread & Recoil : None Mobility : fast as knife Special : Can go through ppl, tracer shot, very small splash (does 30 damage in splash) Firerate: slower than Peacemaker Magazine: 1 capacity or maybe 8 if the firerate is slower. reload: 2 seconds (nekopurrincess) Futuristic Stun Gun damage: 20 firerate : 50% faster than m40 or ms556 spread: none recoil: a little bit special: Splash damage (15 damage), Stuns ppl for 2 or 3 seconds if it hits them directly, and slows them down if it's splash (Walkspeed: 16---> 12 if hit splash) magazine & reload : idk (Nekopurrincess) Heating seekin' missiles Damage: 50 Firerate: same as Rocket Launcher spread&recoil: none special: Splash damage (splash is bigger than Razor Bomb) Lock-on (The Missiles locks on to the closest player nearby and targets them until they kill them however, it will not avoid objects like parts and teammates.) it also acts like a 2-burst weapon. magazine: 4 reload: slower than RPG. (Nekopurrincess) KSG-12 Damage - 36 in the body and 47 in the head Firerate - 30% faster than AA-12 Spread - Medium Recoil - Medium Magazine Size - 20 Ammo - 60 (HedyTheAbilix) HS2000 (XD) - 11 - 54 for bodyshot damage/ 80 - 100 headshot damage, no recoil, very little spread, fire rate of a Makarov, contains 9mm bullets. Basically a sniper pistol and maybe better than most pistols if you can aim well.(Ekoa192) Pufferfish Cannon When it crashes on something it will explode, when it directly hits, the player will take 50 damage, launch the player on the air like 20 studs on side when it hits and 10 studs of height, plus a poison damage (20 damage/second and healed by medical AID) when it splashes it will not do damage if it doesnt hit player but still will launch the player to a short distance plus the poison damage (20 damage/second) will kill the player quickly.(Madcityfan22) Satchel Charge 3 explosives with a detonator left click to drop or detonate the bomb (if one is dropped) right click to drop the bomb again (if one is dropped) Kill the enemy in a single blow (225 damage) (VeryImperfectRig) M41A The weapon has similar mechanic as M16A2 but full auto Based on the weapon from Aliens with the same name Deals 10 - 19 damage (28 damage on headshot) Magazine: 99 / 99 Same fire rate as Tommy Gun's Secondary grenade launcher'(VeryImperfectRig)' Neostead 2000 Shotgun 6 damage per pellet Have 9 pellets per shoots Fire rate like the lever shotguns Magazine: 12 Ammo: 24'(VeryImperfectRig)' C7A1 (Canadian M16A3) Damage: 17 - 24 (33 on headshot) Same fire rate as M4A1. Mag: 30 / 60 With scope attached.(VeryImperfectRig) Soviet RPK light machine gun - Basically an AK-47 with an extended magazine. Comes with a 40-round magazine and 120 reserve ammo. Has the best mobility out of all the machine guns but it's still slow, has bad accuracy and high spread penalty, a middling fire rate, 30 damage to the torso but deals 46 up close and 88 headshot damage at all ranges. (DustKnight) Colt Dragoon Has 6/5 rounds, does 70 damage on the body, 189 on the head, fires slow, and reload is slow. (Imnotabluethingy) Heat Ray Description: A Futuristic Weapon that melts your enemies with a wide ray that the more you use it, the more powerful it gets! Try not to get yourself burned, tho. Damage:1 or 2 (2 or 3 if headshot) Spread & Recoil: None Speed: same as AK-74 Firerate: x3 Faster than Laser rifle (Fastest Firerate in the game) Magazine & Ammo: 250/0 Special: Damage Increases over time. (1.5 seconds for 1 extra damage point. Max. Damage: 5 or 7 or 10.) (nekopurrincess) AR-15 Semi-auto (civilian version): Mag: 20 Ammo: 60 Spread is a bit lower compared to other semi-autos like M14, but in exchange, a somewhat high recoil. 30 Bodyshot, 120 Headshot. 3-Burst auto version (military version): Mag: 30 Ammo: 60 Spread gets higher with every shot, but not much recoil. 20 Bodyshot per bullet (60 every 3 bullets), 45 Headshot per bullet (135 every 3 bullets)(Genostix) Noisy Cricket: Based of: This => https://meninblack.fandom.com/wiki/Noisy_Cricket Damage: 800 Spread: None Magazine Size: 1 Reload time: 5 seconds Explosive Sounds powerful, but launches you back similar to the firework launcher. Yes, the firework launcher. (T.J Typer) M200 Intervention Will always 1 shot kill medium to pointblank range (Insta-kill on headshot), faster bolt action than AWP (AWM for that matter), 5-7 rounds magazine with reserve of 20-21 ammo, uses .408 Cheyenne Tactical. It uses same sound from CoD MW2 for meme reference. The weight will be between average and AWP speed. Also you get bonus sound effect when you can no scope with it (MrError2547) ---- KILL EFFECT ---- Helicopter- The victim's arms are stretched out, they start spinning, and then they fly up into nowhere.(Idk0967) Drum - Users will be crushed by a single drum.(JPRker2000) Meat Grinder - Users will suck inside the meat grinder.(JPRker2000) ---- MELEE ---- Microphone - The microphone can make sounds when hitting someone. It takes 36 damage and 150 backstab.(JPRker2000) Chains - A cable of chains you can swing. It takes 36 damage and 150 backstab. (JPRker2000) Laser Hammer— do 36 damage and 150 backstab as any other melee.(ItsDoggiePlayz) Diamond Pickaxe- S̶o̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶e̶'(Idk0967)' American Flag- AMERICA! FUCK YEAH!(Idk0967) Keyboard It makes a keyboard breaking sound when you hit a player. You can customize his colors and texture.(HedyTheAbilix) ---- SKINS ---- Master chief The classic spartan of the halo series Overseer (Drops fedora when killed, player can pick it up and replace their hats (except hair) to fedora)(VeryImperfectRig) Samurai— Based on classic samurai '(VeryImperfectRig)' '''Billie' - A rockstar with black shirt, a red tie, and eyeliner. His signature weapon is the microphone. The skin is also a reference to Green Day frontman, Billie Joe Armstrong.(JPRker2000) Williams - An elderly host. He doesn't have any signature weapon because he was a reference to a Joker character, Murray Franklin.(JPRker2000) Scars - A Cuban with a V shirt and a black suit. His signature weapon is the M16A2. The skin is a reference to Scarface's Tony Montana.(JPRker2000) Wizard- Resembles a stereotypical wizard. Obviously, his signature weapon is the Spellbook. I only have a red variant, hopefully it will do.(Idk0967) The Average - Representation of the Gen Z or the Millenial generation, with stereotypical trendy or average clothing, usually introverted, not very social;Signature weapon none/kitchen knife'(Ekoa192)' Clothing - Wears a baggy regular hoodie with, can be no brand, Adidas, or Levis (no zipper), always have the hood over his head. Has converse or navy FILA shoes, jeans or sweatpants. Can wear glasses (optional);Signature weapon none/kitchen knife'(Ekoa192)' Features - White or Asian, faces is either Sharpnine's Face of Disappointment , Sharpnine's Face of Joy , or Tired Face . Hairs is black, messy, and could have bangs that are messy, cover about 15 - 17% of the head.Signature weapon none/kitchen knife (Ekoa192) Juggernaut'(VeryImperfectRig)' Manticore Knight'(VeryImperfectRig)' Future Paramedic'(VeryImperfectRig)' Future Soldier'(VeryImperfectRig)' Cyborg'(VeryImperfectRig)' Hazmat'(VeryImperfectRig)' ---- UNUSUAL Halo �� Because you are an angel ---- ---- EVENT ---- ---- TAUNT ---- Pay Your Taxes!- ...You just pay your taxes. That's it.(Idk0967) Guitar - The taunt is almost similar to Megaphone but you can't play custom music at all, instead you played regular guitar solos.(JPRker2000) Uptown Funk - Reference to the song with the same name. That part where musicians Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson dancing.(JPRker2000) ---- BADGE ---- name: time to do the swag get a kill with G-17 with only headshots with no assists without reloading once.(nekopurrincess) Name: high rank killer Kill a player with a ROLVe rank higher than a member'(EndmasterDG)' Name: Rev it up Get a headshot kill with the minigun after revinvg it up for 6 or more seconds'(ItsDoggiePlayz)' Real Deal Business: Get a Windicator headshot kill with the Overseer character equipped.(VeryImperfectRig) Under-verseer: Kill the player that equipped with the Overseer character and takes their hat and stay alive for 20 seconds.(VeryImperfectRig) Gravity Doest Help : Land a backstab in midair (ItsDoggiePlayz) Clown Proof: Win a round on Clown Infection without killing a clown World Champion: Win a game on 3 different maps in the same playing session'(ItsDoggiePlayz)' Predator- Dominate the same player three times in one round. (Idk0967) A Real American Idiot - Play the guitar taunt/golden stab someone with the microphone while wearing the Billie skin.(JPRker2000) Say Hello to... - Kill three players at the same time with the M16A2 grenade launcher while wearing the Scars skin.(JPRker2000) You're Awful, Williams - Shoot a player wearing a Williams skin in the head with a Windicator.(JPRker2000) Flank that, tough guy! - Kill a player wearing a Delinquent That's Cool with a bat.(JPRker2000) Angry Gorilla Moments - Kill John ROBLOX in-game.(JPRker2000) You're a Wizard, Harry!- Get a kill with the Spellbook using the Wizard skin.(Idk0967) Darling in the Grave - Dominate a player wearing the Zero Two skin. Would have preferred for it to have been on Mighty Manor, but seeing as the map is now removed, it can be just a badge for any map. (Tehblakdeath) "They called me a Mad man." How 2 get: dominate atleast 2 or 3 people in a game and win without getting killed.'' For America! how to get : Use the Firework Launcher to fly in the air, and kill a player by stomping on them, whilst shooting a rocket at another player and get that player to get killed by an assist. (Nekopurrincess) You forgot tennis? Objective: Kill someone by backstabbing them with a tennis racket using the Tennis Star skin. (Imnotabluethingy) War is a place for men, Not children. How to get: dominate a player that has the flanker skin equipped with the Trooper Skin. Reference: TC2. (Nekopurrincess) Santa is Real?! How to get: Open a Present from the Christmas variant of Red Panda while having the delinquent skin equipped. Note: The Gift has to be a good one not the bad one.(Nekopurrincess) Snipe off Getting 5 no scope with M200 within single match (To do this, you have to play either randomizer or rotation) (MrError2547) ---- MAPS(describes it pls) ---- ---- BUFF ---- G-17; Bodyshot damage 22>27, Headshot damage 25>45 (Idk0967) Little tom: Damage 20---> 25 body, 23---> 35, Magazine buffed to 11 or 12. (Nekopurrincess) Dual Volcanics : Firerate buff, damage buff, reload buff, magazine nerfed to 14, less spread'(Nekopurrincess)' DB shotgun: Shotgun jump buff, less spread'(Nekopurrincess)' SPAS 12: Less spread, 1sk in close range, buffed headshot damage and bodyshot damage.(Nekopurrincess) ---- NERF ---- Laser rifle: 60 to 40 magazine, However, damage increased to 10.(Nekopurrincess) Barrett: Damge:200--->100. However, Bullets can now go through people (4-5 players max.)(Nekopurrincess) AA12: Spread Increased.(Nekopurrincess) Windicator: Damage between distances buffed.(Nekopurrincess) ---- OTHER THINGS ---- ---- Contributors ''' ---- HerobrineOP99 (me) (all the no name thing) MultiDimensionalPen (Glock 18) EndmasterDG (Badge) Nekopurrincess (Badge, guns, buff, nerf) Imnotabluethingy (FN FS2000) ItsDoggiePlayz (Badge) VeryImperfectRig (skins) JPRker2000 (A little bit of all) '''best contributors ItsDoggiePlayz (Badge, guns, melee) Idk0967 (Badge, guns, taunt, melee, kill effect) Tehblakdeath (Badge) and my corrector Madcityfan22 (gun) Category:Blog posts